The story of Firecloud
by FireCloud39000
Summary: This is the story of my OC firecloud, it explains how his life went to the deep end...and how he went back to save his kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is mostly for deviantart, just posted on FFN as a reup**

**Well, I just decided to do another fanfic then updating a chapter…whatever, this is the story of firecloud, his life, past, and bringing down the shadow kingdom**

**Fireclouds family on my gallery (deviantart)**

**Enjoy, comment, don't hate**

Everyone knows firecloud, the bright, fire elemental pony. But do everyone know ALL about him? His past? Ever wonder why he doesn't have a family, and has a demon chasing after him? Well, this story will explain it all!

Chapter 1: (past) meet the royal family

Firecloud family, as the title guess, are royalty, or better yet, gods…well, just his parents. This chapter will view his relation with his family and who they are.

Firecloud was only 8 and the youngest of his family, he was more of the mischievous and fun loving one of the firegods, not only is he the youngest, but the prince. Strange to see the youngest to be the next air of king…or god, but, fireclouds birth had something come with it, fire, firecloud has the power that his father has…but doesn't know it. But let's carry on to the story. Firecloud sat up in his bed from the smell of pancakes. Boy, did he love pancakes, especially made by his sister Darkfire! Darkfire was the only one of his siblings that didn't give him a tough time.

"I should've been the next air! Taking care of this kingdom would be a piece of cake!" His brother, Coldflare, Would always say. Firecloud Jumped out of his bed and trotted down stairs to see Darkfire flipping pancakes with magic, Darkfire noticed Firecloud was behind her.

"Hello Firecloud!" Darkfire Teleported behind firecloud and lifted him on her back.

"Hello darky!" Firecloud called darkfire 'darky' at times, why? Manly cause His father always called her that when they were younger, at it stuck with firecloud. Darkfire was always fireclouds best friend…since he doesn't go to a real school.

Darkfire carried her brother to the table, where he flew off her back on _**top **_of the table.

"Fiecloud! Get down! You don't mom see you on top of the table! Luna made it for her birthday!" Darkfire explained. Firecloud laughed and jumped off, He smelt the air and jumped up excited.

"Are the pancakes just for me!?" Firecloud said jumping excited.

"I cooked it for the rest of the family…but" Darkfire snuck firecloud a finished pancake, Firecloud hugged his sister.

"Thank you!" Firecloud look on top of darkfire's head and looked down sad.

"I still don't have a horn like you…." Firecloud said sadly.

"Well, not all Firegods get their horns! Some are older than daddy and still don't have their horns!" Darkfire explain, it cheered Firecloud up a little…but not allot. Firecloud Stuff the pancake in his mouth, smiled, then ran out of the kitchen.

"*sigh* that colt always has a way to make me laugh" Darkfire laughed then turned to the shadow, which moved to the left alittle. Darkfire shook her head to see her shadow in place.

"Strange…."

Lightfire was outside puffing away clouds. Her mother forced her every day to puff out the clouds around the castle borders to keep the rain out, why? She didn't know.

"lightfire!"

Lightfire looked down to see firecloud with her hairbrush.

"firecloud! Give me my hairbrush!"

Lightfire flew down to catch the orange colt, but he jumped and flew in the air, but landed back on the ground from magic.

"Lightifre let me go!" Firecloud shrieked

"First my hair brush!"

"No!"

"Firecloud!"

"I want it! It's good for target practice!"

"Give…it…BACK"

In pure rage, Lightfire threw firecloud high in the air. Darkfire heard Firecloud scream and flew out and caught him.

"lightfire, what the hell!"

"He stole my hair brush!"

"He's 8! Don't kill him! What hairbrush did he take?"

Lightfire counted on her hoof.

"The one from 2095"

"ITS 2107! IT'S ALMOST USLESS!"

"Hey, don't yell at me girl, if he took yours you wouldn't threw him"

Firecloud looked at darkfire.

"Is that true?" He said

"*sigh* No firecloud, she joking"

Darkfire glared at lightfire.

"You're the main reason why we are twins!"

"Don't blame me" Lightfire said flying back up to main the clouds

Coldflare was sitting on his couch in his room watching T.V, Bored. There was nothing on, since he got his horn, he's been doing nothing…literally. You may call him lazy, but really he does all of his chores _**before **_everyone wakes up, yeah, really. He sat there for another minute, then he heard someone knock on his door. He opened it to see firecloud standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored"

"I getting bored looking at you"

Coldflare slammed the door shut, only for it to knock again.

"Dude, go away"

Slam, another knock.

"If you knock again i-the heck is that?"

Firecloud had a scared look on his face and put an XCubeX controller on the floor, it looked burned.

"YOU BURNED MY CONTROLLER! IT COST 50 F***ING BITS!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Well this will be an accident!"

Before coldflare can punch firecloud, He felt his hoof heat up"

"GAH!"

Coldflare holded his hoof in pain.

"YOU LITTLE PAIN!"

Firecloud flew down the hall as fast as he could. Coldflare sighed "that damn colt…always burning every damn thing he sees"

_**That Night**_

_**Firecloud sat in the corner of his bedroom in a fatal possession.**_

"**firecloud…"**

"_**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Firecloud sobbed**_

"**Play…?"**

"_**I DON'T WANNA PLAY! GO AWAY! DARKFIRE!"**_

"**There not here…it's only you and me….the demon of your dreams"**

_**Firecloud felt a hoof caress his hair. He pushed the hoof away, only for it to grab him and lift him on to the wall.**_

"**YOUR FAMILY CANT KEEP ME SECRET! I will come for your family if it's the LAST THING I DO!"**

Firecloud sprung up in his bed, tears flowing down his eyes. He screamed his sister's name, who in seconds flew in the room. Darkfire hugged firecloud and caress his hair.

"It's okay firecloud, it's only a dream"

"He said something about. Keeping him a secret"

Darkfire's heart pounded. She knew he was having nightmares but she never knew he was dreaming about _**him.**_

"Firecloud, I think it's time for me to tell you the family secret…our dark secret"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Massacre

Note: I didn't have time for planning, so some parts may have story errors

Note 2: the characters during the massacre scene have different roles, so the description on the character bio aren't going to happen

"D-dark secret?" Firecloud shuddered. Darkfire sigh, she didn't want to tell, yet, firecloud wasn't at age to be told.

"200 Years ago, there was a kingdom, the shadow kingdom. These ponies, or shadows, were demons, and terrorized equestria with nightmares, hauntings, possessing other ponies, and even murder. Our parents were ordered to put a stop to it, and they destroyed the kingdom with fire. 20 years later, I, lightfire and coldflare were born, the shadows came back, and threatened to kill us, but mom and dad, again, burned them, before they can come to us. Before darkcloud was burned, he threatened, when he finds us, he would will us all, slowly, and he has returned…."

"B-but mom said shadows were a myth."

"I'm sorry firecloud, but it's all true"

Darkfire hugged him, she knew he was terrified.

"Darkfire"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sleep with me?"

Darkfire smiled.

"Sure"

Darkfire got in the bed, she curled around firecloud to confer him.

Darkfire Got out of bed, hungry. She haven't ate since lunch, its only 1:23 AM. She trotted out quietly not to wake anyone up. She trotted down the hall but stopped, she heard something, and she trotted faster, only seconds later, something jumped on her back.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Oh, look who it is, darkfire, I thought I would find you here"

"D-darkcloud?"

"Yes, in the flesh, or shadow, this is revenge!"

"Wait, what are you-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Firecloud woke up in the morning hearing faint sobbing coming from the living room. Firecloud trotted in seeing Darkfire sobbing and hugging their mother.

"H-he freaking raped me, for almost an hour!"

"Please darkfire, calm down. Who raped you?"

"D-darkcloud"

Fireclouds heart fell to his hooves, Darkcloud threatened to kill his family, and if he's in the castle, he could be killed. His heart started racing soon after and ran in the living room.

"Darkcloud is in the castle!?"

Starflame looked at darkfire.

"You told him!?"

"I had to, darkcloud's in his nightmares"

"Do you know what Darkcloud can do if he knows firecloud found out!?"

"What do you mean?"

They heard a crash and sound like rolling. They all look behind them to see coldflare wrestling a blackish pony.

"GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!"

The shadow hissed and scratched coldflare face with its claws, coldflare threw it off of him.

"Freaking shadows are invading!" He yelled

Firecloud started hiding behind a corner. Darkfire wiped her tears away and ran to firecloud and flung him on him back and trotted to lightfire's room. Darkfire busted in breathing heaving.

"The shadows are invading, protect firecloud"

Lightfire grabbed firecloud and sat him on her bed.

"Keep him safe, DAD!" Darkfire yelled running out of lightfire's room.

Starflame was kicking and punching shadows off of her.

"HEAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Starflame felt a shadow scratch her leg and shrieked and kicked. Star flame jumped up and flew down the hall, shadows weren't chasing her, and they knew where she was going.

"HEAT!" Starflame burst into her room. She look over in the corner of the room and saw him dead with three claw marks on his neck.

"No…." She flew to his body.

"T-this isn't happening, HOW ARE WE GONNA KILL DARKCLOUD!?"

"You can't!"

Darkcloud grabbed her and threw her across the room, Starflame coughed and got up.

"I killed you before, I can do it again!" She set herself on fire and ran to him, only for darkcloud to disappear and appeared behind her.

"You can't kill me, I have more power than ShadowLight!"

Darkcloud grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

"And I first, will kill you!"

Darkcloud threw her and she crashed through the near window. As she fell she let a tear fall and closed her eyes and whispered "I have failed, my children…I failed…Heat….." There was a crack then black.

Coldflare fought back the shadows, he was losing because he had marks all over him and he was losing blood. He jumped up and tried to fly away, only for a shadow to grab him and drag him down. He screamed as shadows ripped him apart.

Lightfire kept firecloud closed to her.

"B-but if shadows are here, isn't mom died?"

"Firecloud, she is strong enough to fight back"

At that moment they heard a loud crack, Firecloud ran towards the window to see his mother dead and blood seeping from under her. Lightfire heard him sniff, he looked back at her.

"Y-yes she is…."

At that moment he ran out to find darkfire. He ran to her room, didn't see her. He ran to the living room, he saw a 4 shadows and shrieked. The shadows saw him and ran to get him, Firecloud closed his eyes ready for his demise, only for darkfire to land in front of him.

"Stay away from him!" She took out a flaming sword and stood on her hind legs.

"If you come near him, I will rip you apart"

"You're not doing this alone" Lightfire stood next to her sister.

The first shadow jumped at lightfire, she punched it in the face and it fell back. Lightfire set her hands on fire and burned the shadow, it shriek then died. Darkfire ran up to the other 3, spun around and slit all 3 throats.

"ahah! We did it! We killed those shadows!" Lightfire said.

"No, there's one left"

Darkcloud walked up to both the mares.

"Well, well, well, look here…we have the twins"

"Leave firecloud alone! I know your plan! You were going to kill him!"

Darkcloud chuckled.

"Very cliché" Darkfire drew his claws out. "If you want to fight, try me"

_**(Even more cliché)**_

Darkfire ran up to him and swung her sword, he caught it with his claws and kicked her in the stomach.

"Firecloud run! Now!" Lightfire yelled. Lightfire punched darkcloud left and right, she kicked him in the stomach, grabbed darkfires sword and pointed it to his neck.

"What's the matter? Too afraid to kill me?" Darkcloud disappeared into the floor and ran behind lightfire. He jumped up from the ground and drew his claws into lightfire's back.

"Remember one thing." He whispered in her ear "You can't kill a shadow"

He drew his claws slowly out of her back and she fell on the ground. Dead. He was then grabbed and thrown across the room.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

"Now I'm going to kill you."

Darkcloud disappeared then appeared in front of darkfire. In the speed of light he slit the side of her neck. Firecloud witness this from the corner of the room. Firecloud jumped from the corner of the room and blew a fireball at darkcloud.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED DARKFIRE!" He yelled sobbing. He blew another fireball at him and darkcloud stumbled and fell from the force of wind. Darkcloud growled, then seconds later, they both heard Princess Luna and Celestia's guards run in from the first floor. Darkcloud grabbed firecloud and pinned him against the wall.

"I swear, when I return and find you, I will kill you, your friends, and everyone you love, slowly, and painfully" He squeezed Fireclouds neck and firecloud shrieked. Darkcloud disappeared into the wall and the shadow went to the window and flew out. Firecloud ran to his sister's body and shook her.

"Firecloud…"

"Darkfire!" He hugged her body and sobbed.

"Firecloud its okay"

"NO! He hurt you!" Firecloud saw blood seep out from darkfire's neck, she was losing blood.

"Firecloud, I…I'm dying, imp losing blood. Remember firecloud, just be the best you can be, even if I'm not there, be brave, because I'm not going to be around anymore"

"Darkfire, remember that lullaby?"

"I can't bealive you still remember!"

Firecloud nodded his head.

"Hush now little colt, everything will be alright, your sister is here tonight"

Firecloud joined in.

"Hush now, quiet now, no need to be scared"

Darkfire started slipping away, she felt he life drain.

"Your sister loves you…and always will…."

"Darkfire?" Firecloud shook her, but this time, she didn't move. He put his head on her chest and sobbed.

"Why darkfire, why you, why did he come for use, why….why….why did he hurt you, why did he kill mom, dad, coldflare, and lightfire, why did he have to kill you…"

Firecloud laid there on his dead sister's chest, wishing it was all just a dream.


End file.
